Quid Me Nutrit Me Destruit
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: SLASH. Remus and Severus are captured by the notorious pirate ship, Crimson Moon and the infamous pirate Sirius Black along with his nephew, Harry Potter. Love, angst, and betrayals...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Quid Me Nutrit Me Destruit (What nourishes me also destroys me)  
  
Summary: Remus and Severus are captured by the notorious pirate ship, Crimson Moon and the infamous pirate Sirius Black along with his nephew, Harry Potter. Love, angst, and betrayals...  
  
Warning: male x male  
  
Disclaimers: All Harry Potter rights belong to JK Rowlings  
  
Notes: It's been about a month since you've heard anything from me. Life is just incredibly busy at the moment. Between school, my job, Christmas shopping frenzies, traveling to other countries because of my job... Life is hectic. I've lost all motivation to continue my old stories but perhaps I will restart them after the holiday rush slows down. The idea for this story came when I was in Europe and clashed with my Pirates of the Carribean obsession. I hope you all enjoy this and some positive feedback is most welcomed and cherished.  
  
Dedication: To all of our soldiers in Iraq and most especially to those who found Saddam Hussein. Perhaps now, we can live without fear and hopefully this arrest will bring about the capture of Osama Bin Laden.  
  
Happy Christmas to everyone. May you get all that you want for Christmas. :- )  
  
~ ~~ ~  
  
The bobbing of the waves were a tranquil vision for Remus James Lupin to behold. The moon shone with a radiating brilliance that reflected on the fathomless waters to provide such serenity that Remus forgot his troubles for the moment and focused on the beautiful scene before him as a pair of dolphins frolicked jovially. The man himself was lovely to cast one's view upon as well and to the figure seated on the bench next to him, the exquisite ocean was lost on him in favour of his traveling companion. Remus Lupin was amber eyes that always calmed him and filled him with such yearning, he was light chestnut strands of silken hair that he longed to run his hands through and free from the ribbon that held them, he was a lithe and lean body that deserved to be worshipped.  
  
All in all, Severus Snape desired his close friend. He, himself, was a moderately attractive man but no where near as delectable as Remus. Inky, obsidian eyes were depthless and refused to show any emotion at all. An aquiline nose he was often teased of as a child. Raven tendrils carelessly clipped his feminine jawline lethargically. He was tall and slender and because of his trade as a professor at one of the universities, rarely did any physical work as was evident in the lack of muscle definition. Remus was a scholar at heart but made his meager life's earnings as a blacksmith in London.  
  
Severus sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. Remus was intent on inputting the spectacle to memory and was not paying attention to Severus. Not that he was bothered. He would be alone with Remus on board the H.M.S Irenes for several weeks as they traveled to the Caribbean for a long-needed vacation from the stresses of their everday lives.  
  
Remus's lips parted and his eyes narrowed as he squinted at a distant shape on the horizon. Brows furrowed as he shook his head. "Severus," the aforementioned man glanced up, inquiring expression on his visage, "Can you make out what that is? It appears to be a ship of some sort but I'm not positive."  
  
Severus hned, coming to stand beside of Remus. A dark brow arched. Severus's impeccable sight honed in on the shadowy shape in the distance. It was definitely a ship and from the black sails with the crimson crossbones was not a friendly ship either. In a calm voice, he said, "I do believe we should wake the captain."  
  
"Why? What is it Severus?" Remus followed Severus to Captain White's chambers, insistently tugging on the tailored coat.  
  
"The Crimson Moon."  
  
"What?! That's just myth! The ship doesn't exist." Severus rolled his eyes, freeing his clothes from the grasp that had went deathly tight. Remus's face was drained of colour. The Crimson Moon was supposed to be a myth that mother's threatened their children with. If they didn't behave the Crimson Moon would come and sell them into slavery and steal all of their treasures.  
  
"Can you prove that it doesn't?" Severus retorted. "Just because you have never seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Besides, there have been reported sightings."  
  
"By lunatics!"  
  
"Believe it or not, it makes no difference. The Crimson Moon is headed in our direction." Severus knocked loudly on the White's door. At just the same instant that Severus pounded on White's door, the lookout screeched. Severus smirked. So, the journey was not going to be as boring as he had first thought. White threw open the door, gun in hand. "You saw the Crimson Moon?"  
  
"Yes. It should be here within thirty minutes." Severus gently placed a hand on Remus's trembling shoulder as Captain White shoved past them. "Everything will be alright, Remus. Most likely, all the pirates will do is pillage and plunder the ship. As long as we escape in boats and wait for them to leave, we'll survive."  
  
Remus wasn't as optimistic. "They say that the captain of the Crimson Moon is cutthroat and evil, that he kills for pleasure. If he discovers there isn't anyone on board, he'll come looking for us and slaughter us! I'm not ready to die."  
  
"Those are only rumours. If he's so cutthroat and evil then how do the rumours get started if there were no survivors?" He chuckled as Remus pondered his rhetoric. "We should get to the boats now." Not a second after the last word left Severus's mouth, the ship suddenly shook violently. Cannonfire could be heard coming from the deck.  
  
Remus was ghostly pale. "You said thirty minutes!" He yelled accusatory at Severus, as it was his fault.  
  
"Apparently my calculations were incorrect. We should prepare ourselves for either death or a meeting with Captain Black."  
  
Remus's heart clenched tightly in his chest. This was not happening. He was supposed to be going to the Caribbean and relaxing on the beach and drinking wine, not being capture by the Crimson Moon. He felt faint but he had no time to consider his fate as he was grabbed by Severus and hoisted on deck.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Captain Sirius Black of the Crimson Moon cut an impressive figure as he swung on the ropes to balance precariously on the edges of the ship. His age was undeterminable from his appearance, dashing, corsair looks. Black hair hung to his elbows, long bangs framing high cheekbones and a strong jaw. Piercing lapis lazuli eyes shimmered with mirth but to those closest to him, a shadow often crept into the sapphire depths when he was at ease and not keeping his mask firmly in place. He was sinewous, lean muscles stretching underneath bronzed flesh. A corsair hat was set at a jaunty angle sporting a black plume; it made him seem all the more carefree.  
  
"Oi! Cap'n, wot do ye want us to do?" One of the crew shouted.  
  
"Hoist the sails at full mast. Seamus, take Ron with you. Neville, Dean, and Colin, load the cannons. The rest of you lot, arm yourselves. Harry! Take the wheel!" Sirius barked orders, feeling the ardenaline course through him like a wildfire, consuming every inch of his being. The thrill of fight was addicting and even more intoxicating was making a raid on a civilian ship.  
  
"Cannons loaded, Cap'n!" Seamus hollered.  
  
Sirius grinned. "FIRE!!" The roar of cannon fire erupted from the Crimson Moon, colliding with the H.M.S Irenes. "Lower the plank! We're going onboard! Kill anyone that puts up a resistance!" A chorus of 'aye's' followed. Grabbing his rapier and pistol, Sirius laughed as his nephew joined him by his side. "Wot do you think Harry?"  
  
The youth chuckled, drawing his sword, emerald eyes glittering ferally with excitement. Scruffy black hair haphazardly stood on end, wafting in the breeze that had settled itself over the ship. He winked at his uncle. "Those bleeding fools won't know what's hit 'em."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Alright you scurvy dogs, get ready for carnage!!" The plank dropped onto their opponents ships and the crew rushed aboard, tangling with the soldiers that had been ordered to accompany the H.M.S Irenes due to the fact that the daughter of one of the royal families was on board. Sirius knew the battle wouldn't last long. His crew were trained fighters and most had been with him for over twenty years and the younger men were the sons of those that had either died or decided to retire from a pirate's life.  
  
Sirius gutted a couple of soldiers, wincing in distaste as his favourite clothes became dotted with blood. Blood was a pain in the arse to diminsh. He left the rest of the soldiers to his men, glancing around for any civilian passengers he could take as hostages and force them to work as slaves on his ship. Sirius spotted a pair, smirking wickedly. He grabbed the smaller one and pressed the blade of his rapier to his throat. He was a meek mouse of a man that looked fragile and delicate with the glowing honey eyes and ashen hair. Sirius could appreciate the beauty of another man and it would be a shame to have to slay this one when he could find other, more productive activities for the man to do.  
  
"You have the fortune of being caught by Captain Sirius Black. Don't you feel lucky?" Sirius flashed a toothy grin at the dark-haired man darting glares at him and nearly shaking with rage. "Now, where's that bloody nephew of mine?" Sirius kept his gun pointed at the darker man as he glanced around the deck of the ship for Harry. He was pleased to note that nearly all the soldiers had been slaughtered and the rest had thrown down their weapons. "Oi! Harry!"  
  
Harry bounded over to them, cleaning his sword on the shirt of one of the soldier's he'd killed. "What is it Siri?" Harry's impassive gaze swept disinterestedly over the man in Sirius's arms to settle on the free one. "Tell 'em their rights."  
  
Harry nodded, sheathing his sword once he deemed it clean. "You can either be killed where you stand or you can join us. Should you not wish to do either, you will be taken as a slave and put to work." Green eyes twinkled. "And the work varies from laundry to bilge to cooking to sexual favours."  
  
"I will not be subjected to this kind of abuse!"  
  
"Shut your bloody hole," Sirius snorted at the glaring man. "Harry, take that idiot on board my ship. Take him inside your chambers and tie him down to something so he can't escape. Do what you want with him." Sirius threw a suggestive wink at Harry.  
  
"You will pay for this!" he yelled as he was roughly led towards the Crimson Moon.  
  
Sirius curled a finger into the quaking man's hair, taking a sniff. "Ooh, roses. Delightful. My favourite scent, you know?"  
  
He spat, "Take your hands off of me!"  
  
Sirius mock pouted. "Aww, don't be so cruel, love. Wot's your name?"  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Lovely name for a lovely man." Remus refused to comment, not giving into his anger, not letting Sirius know that he was getting to him. "Awful prick, aren't you?" Sirius commented dryly. "I would like nothing more then to escort you my fine and humble abode but I have to tie up some loose ends here. Seamus, take Remus to my chambers. Leave him unbound but lock my doors."  
  
"Yes, Cap'n."  
  
Sirius watched Seamus escort Remus towards the Crimson Moon. It would be nice to have a change in the decorum. "Ron, wot is that you got there?" Sirius walked over towards the red-haired youth with a brunette young woman glowwering coolly at him.  
  
"Yer not gonna believe this, Cap'n. It's Duke Granger's whelp."  
  
"Ah so it is. Favour's her mum, not that oaf of a father." Sirius grinned at the girl. "How is yor mum, love?"  
  
"As if you care," she growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"A little spitfire, eh? Favours her in that way too. Women are bad luck onboard ships but, yor worth ransom money. I'm sure daddy dearest is going to be sending someone after you." Sirius hmmed, looking over Hermione. "Or would you be worth more to me if you were sold as a slave?"  
  
"I would rather die."  
  
"That can be arranged, love. Ron, take her onboard and try not to harm her. I don't like hurting women." Sirius leered at the pitiful remainders of the soldiers. "We're going to burn your ship and steal your valuables. We'll let you live but that's if you can survive the sharks that infest these waters. You can tell your mates how you survived a pillage of Captain Sirius Black. Righto, buckoes, start finding shite you want and bring back to the Crimson Moon." Sirius swaggered towards the plank of the Crimson Moon. Life seemed to be getting better.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Please review. :-) If noone reviews then I will know noone likes it and it will be scraped.  
  
I tried to keep them in character and yes, there are parallels between Sirius and Jack Sparrow but I'm trying to tone it down. 


	2. Scalliwags and Buccaneers

_What would come, would come, and he, the Great Sirius Black, would have to face it in the end._

_Crimson Moon_

Warnings: Male x Male be rampant!!

Disclaimers: Unfortunately, not mine but if it did…heh heh

Chapter Two: Scallywags and Buccaneers

Remus had given up within minutes of trying to pick the lock to the door of the captain's quarters. He fumed inwardly, all the while maintaining a cool composure. He may have have been a lowly blacksmith with a scholar's heart but it was unjust that he be subjected to such cruelty. Remus sighed, gingerly taking a seat on the bed. His hands caressed the luxurious silk spread. Piracy was obviously rewarding. Was it worth losing one's soul to reap the benefits of participating in a criminal act? Remus couldn't imagine being able to afford such fine linens, let alone the rest of the expensive items carelessly placed in the room that they owner probably didn't realize how much they worth.

The door opened, revealing the lanky figure of Sirius Black. "You gonna sit there all night and ignore me, eh?" Sirius chuckled, closing the door behind him. Remus refused to grant the pirate even a glance in his direction. "Ah, you wound me, love," he dramatically pressed his hands against his chest. "You could try and be a bit nicer to your captor. It'd make your stay much more pleasant."

Remus raised his eyes in time to see Sirius flash him a toothy grin. The cockiness of the pirate was astounding and grated Remus' nerves like nails on a chalkboard. "You've taken me hostage, scoundrel. What more could you expect?" Remus tensed as the black haired man with his dancing ice blue eyes sank onto the bed, a little too close for Remus' comfort.

"I've saved you from a life of mediocrity, have I not?" Sirius raised a bronzed hand to gently tuck a strand of hair behind one of Remus' ears. He frowned as he noticed the other man's rigid posture. Sirius was used to women and men giving into his desires. Of course, no one had ever refused him either. Most were terrified of him and never rejected the Great Sirius Black. But this meek mouse of a man was. "You will live a life of riches beyond your wildest dreams," he smirked, finger curling into a lock of hair.

"And I'm not your personal entertainment," Remus seethed, placing a hand on Sirius's to halt any further unwanted movement. "The second I can escape, I will. I'm not going to suffer this kind of abuse."

"Abuse? That's a bit harsh, love," Sirius said, rising to his feet. "You see everything in this room? It can all be yours if you take the chance." He grabbed a gold urn with beautiful Japanese art adorned in brilliant colors and handed it to Remus. The brunette only gazed at it blankly. "I don't even know what this thing's for. You, a learned man, might be able to tell me what some of this shit is. Hell, you could even take it with you to a museum or something."

Remus pursed his lips, surprised to see the sincerity in the pirate's blue eyes. What game was Sirius playing? Remus wasn't positive if he wanted to be a part of it but the urn _was_ exceptionally lovely. He hesitantly accepted the offered vase. "If you have no need for all these things then why do you steal them especially when you have no idea what their uses are?" He ran a thumb along a drawing of a koi. "You have all these treasures. You want for nothing."

"Oh I wouldn't say that, darlin'," Sirius smiled wanly, "I'm a sea whore. I'm not cut out for livin' on dry land. Pirating's the only thing I know. It's all I've ever done. My parents, now they were land lubbers. Me dad, he was a governor in England, had a lot of power. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps." He laughed, gazing through the port hole window at the rocking of the waves. "I'm the kinda man that me mum and dad hated."

"You speak of them in a past tense."

"Aye, they died. Don't know when and I don't really care. They never liked me too much. I was too rebellious, always giving my tutors a hard time. I kinda think they suspected I was gonna take the wrong path." Sirius shrugged. "There's pen and paper in the desk," he said, nodding towards a meticulously carved table in the corner partially covered by silk fabrics. "I can't really sell it if I don't know what it is. Are you hungry?"

"…yes," Remus admitted, meeting Sirius's gaze tentatively. "But I-"

"But you don't want to accept anything from me? Think I might poison it?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"And spoil all my fun? Not bloody likely." Chuckling, Sirius ignored the glare sent in his direction. "I'm leaving the door unlocked. If you want to jump ship then I can't stop you but I think you're far too curious to even think about leaving."

The door closed behind the swanky figure of Sirius Black and true to the captain's words, he didn't lock it behind him. Remus removed the material from the desk, hands tracing the carvings in the wood, appreciating the foreign details. Yes, he had to acknowledge, he was interested in all the works of art around him; items that he would have never been able to inspect so closely in his normal life. Besides, he was just a little interested in the owner of it all as well.

* * *

Harry watched the pacing figure in his rooms. He hadn't spoken to the older man and to be quite honest, he was a bit frightened of him. Severus was a surly man with a temper that rivaled Sirius on his most terrible days. So far the man had managed to break several irreplaceable pieces of pottery that had originated from Italy. Harry almost wished they'd killed the man but he was attractive and Harry hadn't had intelligent company in months. He was used to moronic bar maids and idiotic seamen.

He came from a high born back ground and had only joined his uncle when his parents had been murdered in the middle of the night by an unknown assassin. They never discovered the assassin's identity or the reason for James and Lily Potter's deaths. Harry had been devastated. But once word had reached Sirius, the pirate captain had landed at Port Tulles and taken his nephew with him on the _Crimson Moon_. It hadn't taken Harry very long to love the life of a sea dog but in the back of his mind, the murder of his parents still haunted him and he desperately wanted to discover the identity of their killer in order to exact revenge.

There went a chest of jewelry across the room to shatter against the wall. "That's enough," Harry snapped, wrenching the door to his quarters open with violent force. "Look, I know you don't like being here but that doesn't mean you have to break my stuff! I could've let them kill you or let you be shark bait! Or, you could below deck with the some of the less moral of the crew that wouldn't mind having a go at you whether you want it or not!"

"Oh so I'm supposed to be thanking you for this?! You're absurd!"

"And you're impossible! Just stop flinging my stuff. Some of these things can't be replaced," he muttered, kneeling to collect the scattered necklaces and bracelets. He glanced at the man standing behind him. "What? Never mind. I have kitchen duties." He stalked to the larger wooden chest and placed the jewelry inside.

Severus stubbornly crossed his arms in front of his chest and clenched his jaw muscles tight. He wasn't going to give the boy the satisfaction of seeing him squirm or that he was actually a little grateful to him for saving him from the horrors of beating eaten alive by a shark or being taken against his will by the sharks of a different sort below deck. He fleetingly wondered how Harry, a young man that spoke as if he had an education, had ended up as a pirate in the middle of the Caribbean. Had something happened in his past that had turned him to a life of a piracy? Had he lost someone and this was his only option; to sail the high seas with his criminal uncle?

"You know, I don't appreciate you staring at me like you want to snap my neck," Harry commented dryly.

"And it's none of your business what I think. You may have taken my freedom but you damn well can't take my peace of mind!"

"You're just like all the rest of them. You see pirates and automatically think heathens and misfits. I'll have you know that Sirius is probably the most merciful pirate around. He won't let his crew butcher towns and he only takes the loot from those that have more then enough to lose. There are far worse pirates on the seas. You don't know us enough to pass judgment on us."

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to do, associate with known criminals and have my own place on the gallows," Severus snarled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't know how your friend puts up with you. You're a bloody son of a bitch. God, you're a piece of work. I just don't see how you've managed to stay alive this long with your complete disregard to social propriety. There has to be people you've offended that have threatened your life and yet you're still standing here. It's amazing."

"Aren't you observant? I know how to defend myself, boy." Severus took a seat on the bed and turned his back to Harry, clearly indicating that their conversation had come to an end.

"You'll come to appreciate me. I'm the only friend you have on this ship besides Lupin and trust me, once Sirius is finished flattering him, he won't even remember your name. You might want to start playing nice."

Severus waited for the door to shut before he released the breath he'd been holding. There was absolutely no chance in Hell that Remus would abandon him for Sirius Black. Sure, Remus wasn't aware of how he felt for him, but that didn't mean Remus would fall in love with Black. The captain might've been easy on the eyes but Remus wasn't a superficial fool. He wouldn't risk it. Besides, he knew the two of them would escape the second they could; the next port they docked at preferably

* * *

"If I didn't find him attractive, I'd slit his fucking throat," Harry complained, slicing a slab of salted beef into sections. "He's the biggest asshole I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. Is _yours_ any better?"

Sirius chuckled, popping a couple of grapes into his mouth. "He's warming up to me. So, he's a pain your ass, eh? Not surprising. But you like the tough ones." He winked cheerfully at his nephew. "The chase is what makes it fun. I know you. You'll have him panting for you before you're finished with him."

"I don't think so. Not this one. He's argumentative and irrational. He won't be giving into my charms any time soon. If he ever does," he added as an after-thought, recollecting the anger and fire dancing in the black eyes. "But _if _he does…well…I think it'll be worth the wait."

"You could make him help out in the bilge. He'd thank you then."

"Hah and sully his delicate hands?" Harry snorted, chopping with such vehemence that Sirius felt a momentary sense of sympathy for the beef. "He's probably never done a hard days work in his life. And he thinks that we're all a bunch of sinners going straight to Hell. Apparently he's never heard the stories of Tom Riddle and the_ Flying Fox_. Then he'd think twice about us being the scum of the world."

"Yeah well, I ain't looking forward to a meeting with Riddle. Not in this life at least," Sirius self-consciously raised his hand to touch the scar on his throat. He was lucky he'd gotten away with his life and the lives of his crew. "The Devil's in him. Those eyes, the color of blood. You don't want to ever want to tangle with him. I'm glad you weren't there that night we came upon the black sails."

"You make him sound like he's unbeatable."

"He is. I've been told he has a witch on board. That's why he's never been stopped. The Navy's tried but it just ain't happenin'. They can't find him. He only lets them see him when he wants them too."

"I think you're exaggerating. He's isn't some bogey from a children's story. He's human just like the rest of us and I'm sure his blood's the color of mine and yours. Except, he's a lily coward for hiding in the shadows."

"There're rumors," Sirius commented, chewing thoughtfully on an apple. "He's been haunting the seas for twenty years, started back when he was just a lad about your age. He pirates for the pleasure of killing. He spares no one. He's laid waste to port towns and burned them to the ashes. You can think what you want, Harry, but he ain't somethin' that I wanna cross swords with again."

"Again? You mean you've fought him?! Why haven't ever told me?!" Harry demanded, eyes wide and alight with the thrill of adventure, the chase of the game, the reaping of glory sown. "That's unfair, Uncle."

"For this reason. It's dangerous. I don't want you taking any part in Riddle and his ship. You understand that?"

"Yes, Sirius," Harry scowled, bad-humouredly returning to his work.

_I don't believe that_, Sirius thought, remembering what it was once like to be twenty with dreams and aspirations. The notion of engaging in a notorious battle with the infamous Tom Riddle would seem like a grand idea but Sirius knew it was foolhardy. He'd been in that position, he'd stared down the blade of Riddle's sword, gazed into those inhumanly scarlet eyes, and nearly been lost to Davy Jones's locker. Through either tremendous luck or a twist in good faith, he'd managed to survive and vowed to never return to his former merciless pirate ways.

Sirius winced in pain for the poor carrots being mutilated as Harry sliced and diced menacingly. There were other reasons, of course, for Sirius's desperate pleas to anyone that would listen up above that Harry _not_ attempt to find the _Flying Fox_. There were rumors that Tom Riddle had been the one to murder Harry's parents. Sirius knew of course that the Potter's were a target to anyone that wanted to send a message to the government. Sirius had been devastated to learn of his sister and brother-in-law's deaths. He'd hastily gone to Port Timney to take Harry underneath his wing and raise his nephew for he knew that there was a possibility that Tom Riddle would return to finish his work; Harry being the mark.

But Sirius would face his demons should that day ever come…

_Fin_

After a few years over due I've finally updated!! XD I'm still not sure where I want to go with this. Oh and the _Flying Fox_, is basically because of the whole Veela thing that somehow warped it's way in my head to be a kitsune.


End file.
